The Wet Trilogy
by Wilde-Productions
Summary: The new season 4 teaser was most definitely inspiring and now let me present you what I think should have happened at the end of it and after! Reviews are very appreciated :D
1. Wet

**Wet**

_Enough, _Lauren thought as she watched Bo finish rising her car. The blonde let go of her sweet treat and it splattered on the hot pavement and she wiped her sticky hand on the napkin. She walked, no dashed toward the brunette.

"Hey Lauren how was the ice-," Bo started, but she was quickly cut off when Lauren pushed her against the yellow car and caught her lips in a breathless kiss. Her tongue slipped in the succubus' mouth, not having a single care that they were in the middle of a gas station filled with a bunch of horny male mechanics.

Bo broke the kiss and gasped for air. She pushed Lauren slightly off of her soak clothes. "Careful Doctor, wouldn't want to wet those pretty clothes," Bo warned her as she ran her hand on Lauren's abdomen.

"I'm already wet," Lauren replied, her lustful eyes looking straight in the succubus'.

Bo's eyes flashed blue. "Let's get out of here," she said with a devilish grin.


	2. Wetter

**Wetter**

Bo and Lauren hopped immediately in that shiny old Camaro to Lauren's apartment. They could have gone to Bo's but it was farther and they wouldn't want to risk Kenzi being there because they were planning on making _a_ _lot_ of noise.

They entered the modern apartment, Lauren taking a step in front of the succubus in direction of the kitchen, and Bo quickly discarded her wet shirt on the floor before sneaking behind the doctor and picking her in her arms. Lauren gasped in surprise and let the brunette carry her, feeling Bo's firm breast through her bra pressing against her side. Bo laid her on the white chair near the window and then opened it.

When Bo passed in front of Lauren the blonde opened her arms to welcome her but the brunette continued to the kitchen with an idea in mind. Lauren let out a wanton growl that was very unsexy and unlike her, but for her defense the succubus had driven her wild with need.

Bo came back with a pint of Ben & Jerry's Mango Berry Swirl that was going to be perfect to refresh them on this hot, _hot_ day. Bo straddled her girlfriend with a grin on her face and her eyes sparkling with lust. She removed the lid and threw it on the coffee table next to them. "Since you didn't get a chance to eat your ice cream…" Bo said and shoveled some ice cream onto the spoon. She brought it near Lauren's mouth but teasingly took it back and ate it. The brunette bent her head back and hummed as the cold sweetness melted and spread in her mouth.

"Fuck," Lauren cursed, which was also very unlike her. Bo was teasing her and it only added to her arousal. Bo giggled at the profanity and gave in, her arousal also building up. She fed Lauren some ice cream and before the blonde could swallow it, Bo swirled her tongue in her mouth and tasted the frozen liquid there.

Lauren stole the spoon from her girlfriend while they kissed. They broke apart and she shoveled ice cream onto the spoon and wiggled the utensil on her way to Bo's mouth so that the yellow and pink treat fall purposely on Bo's chest and drip onto her breast. "Opps." Lauren smirked. "Here let me clean up," she said and brought the brunette closer to her so that she could lick the mess.

Bo's eyes flashed blue in anticipation and she bit her lips as Lauren's tongue and mouth devoured her.

"Oh god Bo, you have to fuck me. Right now. Please." Lauren begged and grazed her teeth on Bo's breast.

"Is that what the doctor orders?" Bo whispered in her ear to tease her some more.

Lauren growled a 'yes' and soon enough all her clothes were lying haphazardly on the floor. To say that Bo was unyieldingly ravishing her body was an understatement—the succubus was kissing and licking and nibbling on her skin as if she was the most succulent thing she had ever tasted, and she was. To Bo, Lauren tasted something fancy and sweet, like chocolate truffles. Not that the succubus directly tasted that on her skin, but if she had to describe what Lauren feels like on her tongue that would be the right comparison.

Bo wasted no more time and buried her face between Lauren's legs, the sweet smell of the blonde's arousal wafted to Bo's nose and acted as an aphrodisiac to her heightened senses. She desperately wanted to touch herself as she pleasured Lauren, but if she had she would lose control of her actions and she wanted to bring her lover to orgasm impeccably like she deserved. "Lauren you're so wet," Bo moaned against her sex. "I've never seen you wet like that without me even touching you, oh god baby." Bo's deft tongue begun to swirl on her erect clit, bringing Lauren closer and closer to orgasm with each stoke.

Lauren searched for something to grip and suddenly hated that this chair didn't have any arm, so she gripped Bo's hair and respectfully tried not to buck her hips and not to push Bo's head.

Bo added two fingers inside her and synchronized her thrust with the motion of her tongue.

When Bo sucked on her clit, Lauren loss control completely- her body quaked and her tights clenched around Bo's head and she came hard on the succubus' tongue. Lauren's juice flooded and Bo welcomed it in her mouth. Bo waited for her to calm and kissed her inner tights meanwhile.

After a few second, Lauren tugged her up and held Bo in her arms as she stabilized her breaths. She cupped Bo's face and kissed her. Her lips parted and she welcomed Bo's tongue on which she tasted herself and little hints of the ice cream they had eaten just before.

Bo broke the kiss and started giggling. Lauren looked at her in puzzlement. "You stained the chair baby." Bo told her. The blonde looked and there was a big damped spot on the fabric. Lauren smirked slyly.

"Bed?"

"Bed."

With that said, Bo picked up her girlfriend once again and carried her to the bedroom.


	3. Wettest

**Wettest **

Bo laid Lauren in bed and quickly got rid of her undergarments to lie on top of her beautiful girlfriend's naked form. Their bodies molded perfectly together and they kissed, slowly at first to recover from the previous burst of pleasure, enjoying the feeling of their lips, moist and swollen, gliding against each other languidly.

Lauren parted their lips and whispered in Bo's ear, "I plan on making you come so hard." The blonde licked the shell of her ear and spun her lover around so that she was now the one in control. "Payback's normally a bitch but in this case you are gonna love it." The doctor grinned and scrapped her nails on Bo's arms and pin them over her head. She rolled her hips excruciatingly slow on Bo's, earning her a moan from the succubus.

"I totally love it when you take control." Bo smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

"Good thing 'cause I love you too Miss Dennis." Lauren started kissing her cheek and stopped to suck at her neck, making sure to leave a mark there. She soothed the surface with her tongue and made her way to her breast where she gave it the attention it deserved.

Bo caressed the golden locks and let her lover's warm and wet tongue devour her body. She moaned as small ripples of ecstasy flowed through her, the spot between her legs throbbing and aching for the blonde's touch. "Please Lauren touch me, I have been aching since you kissed me at the station," Bo begged unabashedly. She never begged for anyone except for Lauren Lewis, and she was completely fine with that.

Lauren looked up at her girlfriend and smiled. She lowered her body so that her head lied on Bo's stomach and with her right hand she began touching Bo. With the pad of her thumb she stroked soft circles on her clit and ran two fingers between her folds. The thick moisture accumulated there felt like velvet around her fingers. "Hmmm you're so wet baby… but I can make you wetter." She inserted two digits inside her and pushed deep until the tip of her finger reached her g-spot. She toyed with it as she pressed delicate kisses on her stomach, making the brunette revel in pure pleasure. Lauren felt Bo's abdomen tighten and stopped the motion without removing her hand. "Don't be tense baby. I need you to be totally relaxed in order for me to make you come the way I want you to come, so just breathe and let it the pleasure come to you okay?"

"Ugh Lauren I'm so close. Please come up here I need to hold on to you," Bo requested and took a deep breath.

Lauren moved back up on top of Bo and continued her quest as the brunette locked her arms around her back for support.

Bo's hold on the blonde tighten as she was closer to her climax, then finally her orgasm hit her and she felt Lauren withdrew her fingers. Her hips began to shake uncontrollably and a stream of liquid sprayed out of within her. "FUCKKKKK LAURENNNNN," she cried out as the strongest waves of pleasure she ever felt tore through her. Her eyes flashed blue in a way it never did before—lightning sparked in what could be describe as the darkest shade of blue filled with lust. Lauren was there as an anchor every second of it.

The stream finally stopped and the pleasure diminished, and Bo was left most definitely left breathless… and at her wettest. She had slept with many Faes and humans in her life and no one had ever given her an orgasm this powerful. She felt energized and sated as if she had fed of a dozen Faes, and that without even sucking the chi out of her lover.

Bo exhaled deeply and looked over at Lauren who had the biggest grin on her face that showed how much she was proud of herself. "Oh god. That was… I'm speechless. Do you realize I'm a succubus and it's the first time ever someone succeeds to make me squirt?" Bo admitted. "You are without a doubt the most amazing woman Dr. Lewis."

"Does this mean the little human was finally enough to satisfy you?" Lauren asked half seriously.

Bo cupped her face and looked deeply in the brown eyes. "Lauren, you were always more than enough for me with everything. Please don't ever doubt that," Bo reassured her and caressed her cheek with the back of her hand. She truly meant that and was to make sure to always be enough for her, whether sexually by being monogamous and as girlfriend to always be there for her. "May I interest you in a shower as those fabulous, very soaked bed sheets get cleaned?"

"That's sound amazing," Lauren smiled. "C'mon," she said and let Bo prepare the shower as she removed the sheets from her bed. They met again under a warm stream of water where they continued to make mind-blowing love to each other.

_End_


End file.
